


All you need is in your soul

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Series: Prompt/Tumblr fic [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collarbone kiss, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kissing in the Rain, Prompt Fill, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets set in Marvel's main 616 continuity (and assorted AUs). Each chapter is a separate story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carol Danvers, bath

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these ficlets are from prompts left on [**my tumblr**](http://shinykari.tumblr.com/). Unless noted, they are set in a general, unspecified time in the main 616 'verse.
> 
> Title from "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between Captain Marvel #9, but before the beginning of The Enemy Within.

It's eight pm on a Friday night, and Carol is bored.

No, not bored, not really. If she says she's bored, even thinks it, the universe will respond by sending some Doombots to invade Manhattan or a swarm of multi-dimensional locusts somewhere in the middle of the country. So she's not bored, no. She's … lost.

Her apartment is quiet, the only noise the sounds of the city coming in through an open window. She'd love to go flying, but if she decides to fly for anything less than a life-and-death emergency, she's fairly certain Jess will sit on her (and not in the good way). Worse, she'll call Steve, and he'll give Carol his "I'm very disappointed in you" face, and not even Kree super-powers are any match for Steve Rogers' puppy-dog eyes.

Chewie meows at her when she flops onto the couch. "Oh please, you don't need all this space," she shoots back. The cat just blinks at her, unimpressed, and settles back down to sleep when Carol scratches behind his ears. After a few minutes of purring, he apparently decides he's had enough, and bat Carol's hand away. "Fine," she mutters, standing and heading toward the small kitchen area.

On her way, she catches sight of a garish green and purple gift basket, something a thankful New Yorker had pressed into her hands one day last week. She'd tried to refuse, but the woman was insistent, so Carol had ended up carrying a basket filled with scented shower gel, bubble bath, and body lotion home on the subway. She'd tossed it into a corner, intending to pass it off to someone who would appreciate it, but...

Without giving herself time to over-think things, she grabs the basket and heads to her small bathroom. Carol turns on the hot water to give it time to heat up while she strips, tossing her clothes into the small hamper she usually uses for towels. When the water is warm enough, she pours in a good measure of bubble bath--lavender scented, it seems--and plugs the drain, watching as the bubbles start to grow and cover the surface of the water. It's hypnotic, almost mesmerizing, and before she knows it, the tub is almost too full. She turns the water off and gingerly steps in.

The water isn't that hot, especially not for someone who can withstand the heat of atmospheric reentry naked, but Carol takes her time getting acclimated before finally lying down. The water laps against her upper chest and shoulders as she wriggles down, her knees chilly where they poke up from the bath. Still, even with the annoyance of a too-small tub, Carol finds herself relaxing, inch by anxious inch. She closes her eyes and lets herself drift.

The next thing she knows, she's jerking awake in chilly water. She sits up abruptly, splashing some onto the floor, looking around with wide eyes. From the cracked doorway, Chewie meows pitifully, staring at the wet tile as if it's about to bite him. Carol laughs, relief flooding her system in the wake of adrenaline. She opens the drain and stands, dripping water over the floor as she reaches for a fluffy towel. Chewie takes offense and stalks off, tail held high and straight. "Yeah, you go, you big baby" she mutters, drying herself off.

She wraps the towel around her, tucking the end in, and looks at herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes are still there, but less prominent, and the flush from the warm water makes her look healthier than she has in weeks. "Okay, maybe there is something to this," she admits to herself as she tucks the purple bottle into her medicine cabinet. "But if Tony Stark finds out about it, I'll strangle him myself."

Her only answer is Chewie's loud meow from the living room.


	2. carol/jess, forehead kiss

"She's going to be okay."

Carol looked up sharply, meeting the doctor's eye for a moment before dropping her gaze back to Jess's slack face. "Yeah, I know."

The doctor's shoes squeaked as she crossed to the bed. "We're only keeping her sedated as a precaution, Col. Danvers. We want to give Ms. Drew's body as much time to heal as we can."

"I just..." Carol trailed off and squeezed Jess's hand a little harder as the doctor checked her vitals. "I want to be here for her," she said after a moment's indecision.

"And she knows that," the doctor agreed. "But if you run yourself into the ground watching over her, what would Ms. Drew say?"

Carol huffed out a laugh. "Sounds like you've met Jess before."

The doctor's mouth twisted up into a wry smile. "Once or twice." Her face softened. "Go home, take a shower, and get some sleep. If anything changes, we have your number." Without waiting for a response, she turned and left Carol alone with Jess.

"You better not die on me," Carol grumbled. "I still haven't paid your back for that dumb joke when you were babysitting me." She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against Jess's forehead. "I'll never forgive you if you die on me," she whispered. "Never."


	3. kate/america, kiss in the rain

America shook her head at Kate, who had just ducked under the park pavilion, her dark hair plastered flat to her head, water pooling on the concrete beneath her purple sneakers. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

Kate grinned and wrapped her hand around America's wrist. "Completely," she said. "Probably need to be locked up," she continued, as she tugged America out into the rain.

" _Chica_ , I swear to god--"

She never finished her sentence, the rest of the words swallowed up by the feel of Kate's lips on her own. America leaned into the kiss, cupping the back of Kate's head and licking at the seam of Kate's mouth. She tasted of fruity gum and the fresh scent of spring rain, and America never wanted to let her go.


	4. bruce/jess, forceful kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the "Science Bros" arc of Avengers Assemble.

"Jess, I--"

Jess clamped her hand over Bruce's mouth before he could say anything else. "Don't say what you're planning on saying. I know you, and you may be one of the smartest men on Earth, but you're being really dumb right now."

Bruce arched his eyebrows and looked down pointedly. Cheeks flushing, Jess dropped her hand, rubbing her palm against her jean-clad leg. "What I was going to say was, um," he stammered to a stop and dropped his eyes. "Would you want to get some, uh, coffee, you know, sometime?"

Unable to stifle her laugh, she threw her arms around Bruce's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Yes," she said, grinning.


	5. kate/america, collarbone kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time the Young Avengers are dimension-jumping.

"You're a jerk," Kate muttered, running her fingers through America's curls absently. The other girl was curled into Kate's side, her head pillowed on Kate's bicep and their legs tangled together. The grass under them was soft and, surprisingly, an almost-normal green. The pink sky was a little strange, but they'd been in worse dimensions.

"You wanted help on your hand-to-hand," she said, her voice perfectly even and reasonable, but Kate could feel her wicked smile. "I helped."

Kate narrowed her eyes and glared down at the top of American's head. "I didn't expect you to use your crazy super-strength and bruise me to hell and back!"

America lifted her head and met Kate's eyes. "Would you like me to kiss it better, _chica_?" she asked, her accent thickening slightly as her tone dropped lower.

Kate let her lips spread into a predatory grin. "I hurt _all over_ ," she whined. "It'll take a lot of kisses."

America hummed and ducked her head down into the curve of Kate's neck. Her lips were warm and dry as she left a trail of kisses down the column of Kate's neck to follow the curve of her collarbone. Kate arched up slightly when America's tongue darted out to tease the hollow between before she climbed up on her knees to better reach the other side of Kate's neck.

Kate swallowed hard. "Still need more kisses."

"Mmm, _chica_ , you can have all my kisses."


	6. kate/noh-varr, blow job

Kate grinned up at him from between his legs, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Hi," she teased, reaching up to trace the outline of his erection through his pants. Noh-Varr bit back a groan as she undid the fastenings and pulled out his cock. "Mmm, I've been looking forward to this," she said, her eyes on his cock.

"And I have, uh, also," he stuttered, unable to look away from the sight of Kate running her tongue up the vein on the underside of his dick. When she closed her mouth over the head, he let out a long sigh. Her mouth was so hot and wet, and he nearly choked on his tongue when she did something with her throat and her nose brushed against the skin of his stomach. "K-k-kate!"

She pulled all the way off, and Noh-Varr stared at the thin line of saliva that ran from the tip of his cock to her lower lip. "Yes?"

He huffed out a shaky laugh. "You are-- I am--"

She grinned and wrapped her hand around the base, squeezing gently. "Shhh, alien boy, let me take care of you."


End file.
